The Plan
by RiddletheSphinx
Summary: Akefia and Bakura have a plan to add Joey to their already complicated relationship with Ryou. Ryou trys to pervent the plan form coming into being while actually making it happen. Creamshipping. Oneshot.


"No"

"Come on Ry! It's a great plan!" Bakura turned to his fellow conspirator, "Right?"

"It very well could work", Akefia said, tapping to the peice of paper that their plan was detailed on.

"Look you crazy bastards," Ryou sighed rubbing his head, and Yugi asked why he got headaches so much, he didn't have to look any farther than his two idiot lovers, "I like Joey as much as you two do, but he's not going to want to have anything to do with us, not in that sense at least"

"Bullshit!" they both declared at the same time, clearly offended.

"Who wouldn't want our sexy asses?" The Egyptian asked, smiling in what was probably was meant to be charming manner but came off more as "I'd liked to rip your clothes off and fuck you into the floor".

Which if Ryou thought about it, that was probably what he was thinking, the man couldn't keep his mind off sex for more than five seconds at a time. Which lead to some awkward situations and himself missing school more than once.

"Guys, Joey has more than a few trust issues, not to mention we haven't told each anyone about us yet, so even if he did like us, all of us in the same way, It would take more than", he looked down at the so-called plan, "Kaiba in a tutu, a closet and why am I in a dress?"

Bakura snatched the paper away and started erasing the part about the smaller albino in a dress, "That was Akefia's idea, for later, it's not part of the plan. Though...", he trailed off grinning at him.

"I'm not wearing a dress ever, and do not", he held up a hand as the tanned man began to speak, "Bring up the benefits of me being in one. I still can't believe you made that!"

"It was hours of research!" he insisted.

"All it said was easier access! And hot!" the little Brit said, throwing his hands irately in the air, "Those are not benefits and it probably took you two seconds in science class! When you should have been studying!"

"It doesn't matter why you should be a dress!" the other albino declared, "The point is, we will have Joey added to this mess. And then we will get Ryou into a dress", he high fived Akefia as their lover looked on with annoyance.

"This isn't going to work"

"And so I—GAH!" Joey screamed as he pulled away from his friends and into an abandoned hallway, he was shoved against the wall too quickly for him to see who it was, "Wha' da hell?"

"Oh quit your whining Joey", Ryou said, glaring at the blond, "I just saved your ass, trust me. Not that those two idiots are really smart enough to do anything but still"

"Ryou, can I ask what da fuck is goin' on?" the other boy asked, a little freaked out that the nicest person in the school was currently holding him against a wall and cursing.

"Maybe, but only once we're somewhere safe where they won't look for us... or rather you", he closed his eyes and went through all the places his two idiots would never think to look for Joey, "Library!" he exclaimed with joy, "Come on", he grabbed the other boy the collar and started dragging him to the direction of the library.

"I would really like an explanation!"

"Walk now, explanations later!"

Once they finally reached the library, Ryou looking around every corner and looking behind him every few minutes, he dragged Joey to the back corner where it looked like no one had ever sat. The albino sat on the carpet then indicated that the blond was to sit beside him. The former gangster sighed and sat, "Are ya gonna 'plain what's goin' on?"

"It's complicated...and that's only half of the reason I never explained it to anyone before. Before you got mixed up with this anyways", the pale skinned Brit sighed, but decided it was just best to say it already, "Akefia, Bakura and I are—"

"Lovers, I know", he looked away blushing a little.

"What, how?"

"I kinda saw you. Um Bakura was um kissing ya and Akefia was unbuttoning ya pants", The blush was spreading form his face to his neck quickly.

"Well that at least takes care of that half of the explanation", Ryou grumbled, taking note of the blush he thought that maybe the insane plan his two lovers had come up with might have worked, "They're hunting you"

"What? WHY?"

"Because they think you are and I quote, "An adorable little puppy that", then Akefia went off mumbling something about a harem and Bakura got offended, then the freaking make up sex, and then came the plan and oh god they're still going to try and get me a dress", he said resting his head on his knees.

"...what?"

"MY LIFE MAKES NO SENSE!"

"Um are you OK?"

"I don't know anymore"

"...So we're hiding because Akefia and Bakura want me?" Joey asked, trying to clear up what the hell was happening to.

"Yes."

"Ya just all in this relationship together though, so shouldn't ya opinion on dis matter?" he asked, the expression on his face more than a little hopeful.

"Of course, I do. I just don't approve of their methods", Ryou said with a wide smirk, "You think they would after you if I told them, I didn't like you?"

"Gah?"

"Alright, you have two options, you can refuse the offer, and be hounded for months until you give in and get fucked in the locker room, which may I mention is very enjoyable or you can agree, and wait until you are really ready to do anything", he explained, still smirking.

"I don't know what ya mean", Joey mumbled, looking away from the albino that was currently watching him intently.

"Joey, you are still blushing form when you were talking about see us", Ryou murmured, bringing up his hand to touch the back of the blonde's neck, "Not to mention, those jeans do nothing to hide your little problem"

He looked down into his lap, the loose jeans clearly forming a tent around his boner. He shoved his hands quickly into his lap, attempting to hide what the other boy had already seen. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be", the white haired boy brushed his lips against Joey's cheek, "Like I said, I would love for you to join our weird little family. But the finally decision is for you"

"I guess I wanna, shouldn' we find the other two dough?"

"They're already here", Akefia said flopping down beside Joey, "We've been spying for a couple minutes now"

Bakura slid beside Ryou, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, "I told you the plan would work."

"Yeah yeah yeah, shut up Kura", the Egyptian grinned, pulling the blond towards him, "Nice to have you join us Lovely"

"Y-yeah", he stuttered not used to having one of the objects of his affection to close to him.

"Wait so your real plan was to tell me a ridiculous plan, then you assumed I would kidnap Joey and hide him form you, tell him everything at which time he would accidently reveal that he likes us? Then you pop out and reveal that it was all part of your plan in the first place", Ryou confirmed, rubbing his thorbing head.

"Pretty much"

"I hate you both"


End file.
